


Outlast.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [13]
Category: Outlast (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Saldría de aquel infierno, y enterraría a esas bastardas.
Relationships: Peridot & Steven Universe
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Outlast.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLovelyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyStarlight/gifts).



Peridot Green se encontraba abrazando la poca salud mental que le quedaba. De reportera investigativa con un título en ingeniera la rubia de 23 años solo se aferraba a la cámara, sus manos algunas sin dedos se aferraban a aquel aparato como si este fuese un salvavidas, su vida nunca iba a ser la misma luego de haber pisado el _"Hospital Psiquiátrico Homeworld"._ Toda su salud física y mental se fue a la mierda… a la maldita y jodida mierda.

Solo tuvo que pisar aquel maldito lugar salido de la mente de un psicótico para ver que si existía el infierno, entonces estaba en ese lugar. Fueron solo horas donde lo único en lo que pensaba era en conseguir una buena primicia, que le permitiera ganar el dinero suficiente para poder irse a un trabajo donde pudiera explotar sus habilidades en un trabajo en ingeniería, pero no.

En esas jodidas horas había sido testigo del estado de depravación y deshumanidad que un ser humano podía albergar en su estado más puro, asesinato tras asesinato, sus ojos presenciaron como otros menos afortunados fueron despedazados y torturados por unos más locos y enfermos; había sido perseguida por pacientes que deseaban hacerle lo mismo o cosas peores, fue lanzada por un tercer piso, fue capturada por una doctora psicópata que le había cortado los malditos dedos y que le amputo la pierna para así ponerle su llamada "obra maestra" que era una prótesis robótica.

Dios, incluso vio necrofilia a solo pocos metros de ella. Peridot Green había visto lo más oscuro y retorcido de la humanidad como para ser internada en un manicomio por el resto de sus vidas, lo suficiente como para querer suicidarse a la primera oportunidad que tuviera para no volverse como los de este asilo mental.

-…-

Comiendo lo último de aquellas frituras que había sacado de la máquina expendedora que rompió a pedazos con la pata de una silla, que había sido usada anteriormente para matar a un caníbal que tenía la cabeza reventada en la esquina de aquel cuarto donde ahora recargaba fuerzas, tomando lo que quedaba de una Coca-Cola se levantó la cámara no se había separado de ella en ningún momento.

Ya había llegado demasiado lejos, y eso lo sabía.

-Nyehehehe, clods.- Pasando al lado de un espejo se vio por un momento, su cabello rubio limón estaba en una forma triangular por lo desarreglado, estaba sucia y tenía sangre seca en la cara, sus ojos verdes se veían casi enloquecidos de lo dilatados y oscurecidos que estaban y su sonrisa que ahora parecida cocida a su cara solo ayudaba a verse como una de las pacientes de aquel horrible lugar.

Su instinto de supervivencia y su odio la mantuvieron viva, no iba a romperse cuando ya había pasado por el infierno. Iba a salir de ese lugar viva, mostraría la mierda que "The Diamonds" tenía escondida aquí, iba a enterrarlas vivas, a todas por todo lo que habían hecho.

Le agradecería a Perla, la informante que había mandado aquel maldito correo electrónico que la hizo llegar allí, quizás le gritaría y golpearía un poco por trabajar allí en primer lugar, algo de terapia también serviría, pero más importante todos iban a recordarla como la que pudo destruir al imperio más grande que había existido.

Cambiando las baterías de su cámara, la rubia continua bajando las escaleras. El sonido del metal resonando en cada paso con aquella pierna de metal que le habían insertado a la fuerza, la sonrisa aun en su boca solo ahora más pequeña pero aun visible, su destino el laboratorio subterráneo.

El peso en su bolso y mano eran lo único que la hacían continuar, rememoro los momentos donde se encontró con aquella psicótica que estuvo por abrirle la boca de oreja a oreja mientras murmuraba lo hermosa que se vería con una sonrisa.

_Su cabello rubio pálido y su piel que estaban llenas de sangre y quien sabe que más, detrás de ella estaba un gran lienzo que estaba cubierto de manchas de sangre. El overol purpura cubierto de sangre, pinceles y cuchillas en los bolsillos y las tijeras obscenamente largas en sus manos solo hacían que el terror fuera mucho más grande._

_En las mesas que había por el lugar, habían cuerpos cercenados, piernas, brazos. Incluso vio una cabeza que tenía objetos afilados incrustados y los ojos cocidos._

_-Oh querida, quien diría que al fin podría encontrar a mi musa.- Su voz coqueta solo le ponía los pelos de la nuca de pie, amarrada a la silla donde su pierna palpitaba ante la prótesis que le habían insertado a la fuerza._

_-Pero porque me vez así, cariño. Sonríe, ya que pronto serás inmortalizada para toda la eternidad, ma muse~- Tensando sus mejillas obligándola a sonreír, al ver como esos ojos azules parecían adoptar matices más oscuros sonrió a como se lo pidió. Al ver aquella mirada satisfecha siguió sonriendo, aun cuando por un giro del destino llego la doctora de la que había escapado para así luchar por ella contra la artista._

_Sonrió, aun cuando corría lejos de la pelea._

_Sonrió, aun cuando las dos murieron._

_Y sonrió, ya que eso era más sencillo que seguir llorando por todos los horrores que pasaba en aquel pútrido lugar…_

Nada iba a detenerla ahora, había hecho tanto para sobrevivir. Había roto su moralidad para así seguir respirando un segundo más; sus notas, documentos y cámara eran los únicos testigos de lo estaba pasando. Y serían los testigos de que ella saldría con vida.

Revisando sus notas continuo su camino, ignorando la sangre en una pared y el cadáver de un científico en el suelo, ni siquiera debía verlo el olor era suficiente para saber que estaba allí.

Sus notas estaban llenas de sangre y estaban un poco mal escritas por la falta de sus dedos pero aun podían leerse.

**_" Maldición. Maldición. Maldición._ **

**_A quien encuentre mi cuerpo: no confíes en nadie y cuéntaselo a todo el mundo. No estoy loca. Lo sé; sé que solo los locos dicen eso, pero estoy tan cuerda como me lo permite este lugar, y mi cámara está repleta de pruebas. No lo llames evangelio. Llámalo burla de la razón, que el mundo sepa que es culpa de las Diamonds. Entierra a esas hijas de puta con mi cadáver mutilado."_ **

Una risa que paso a ser un sollozo muerto salió de sus labios, estas notas eran el escape que tenía para dar a luz a su pesimismo. Era curioso como de alguna manera, luego de haber llegado tan lejos aún pensaba que iba a morir en este lugar, pensándolo bien ya había muerto, la Peridot que entro era alguien muy diferente a la que estaba aquí.

-Voy a vivir.- Se recuerda, documentando cada cosa que ve, cada cadáver, cada escenario. Nadie debería preguntarse qué fue de alguno de sus seres queridos, iba a darles un cierre.

-Soy Peridot Green, y voy a vivir.-

Como si aquel Dios que había creído nunca había existido la hubiera escuchado, un pequeño rayo de esperanza ilumino aquel infierno conocido como Homeworld, podía ver el siguiente pasillo donde podía ver el exterior que la alentaba a finalizar lo que había empezado.

Si Dios existía… entonces por esta vez iba a creer que no había permitido que la mataran por algo.

Los pinos podían sentir las lamidas del nuevo amanecer, los restos del cielo nocturno estaban siendo borrados con lentitud esperando a que saliera con vida para que recibiera el sol, dándole ánimos para así salir.

Esta vez se rio, no había nada roto y pudo escuchar por un momento, algo de ella misma que creía ya perdido.

Iba a vivir.

* * *

Frio.

Eso era algo que pensaba que ya estaba acostumbrada. No de ese que venía con el invierno o cuando sientes una ventisca.

No, era un frio que te retorcía las entrañas, se metía en tus huesos queriendo llegar a tu alma y susurraba a los oídos lo que no podías escuchar.

El Walrider.

Estaba escrito en una de sus notas.

**_" El término Walrider está por todas partes. Smile estaba realizando un experimento llamado PROYECTO WALRIDER, pero los pacientes hablan sobre el Walrider como si fuera una presencia física. Un espíritu o demonio. Algo que encontraron en la montaña. Lo consideraría un delirio esquizofrénico, pero creo que acabo de ver algo. Quizá ha sido un fallo de la cámara. O quizás este lugar está por fin acabando conmigo. "_ **

Era tantas cosas o quizás nada en realidad, pero estaba allí tenia las pruebas, las grabaciones y notas que la apoyarían en su existencia. Lo tenía y lo había sentido.

La perseguía.

El padre Dewey lo llamaba "Dios", los científicos lo llamaban solo una "nube de Nanobots". Solo sabía que estaba allí.

E iba a matarla si la atrapaba.

Peridot corrió y corrió, corrió tanto que podía sentir la sangre de su muñón escurrir en la prótesis, y sus pulmones estallarían en cualquier momento mientras esa nube de oscuridad le seguía el paso. El sonido húmedo de sus pisadas al pisar la sangre, sus ojos desorbitados y la sonrisa ahora torcida por el miedo.

Las puertas se abrieron antes de que ella pudiera pensar en ello.

No pudo procesarlo en esos momentos, pero no podía creerlo, creía que lo había perdido en los pisos superiores, vagando por este lugar de horror esperando a su próxima víctima. Jasper Quartz, paciente del psiquiátrico y asesina de la mayoría, la había tomado del cuello y tirado hacia la mitad del pasillo.

-Maldita cerda…- Su voz rasposa y seca mandaba un escalofrió a toda su columna como su una uña larga pasara por ellas, Peridot solo retrocedía, sus nudillos blancos mientras sujetaba la cámara y grababa todo.

Ya no había donde huir.

Iba a morir.

Iba a morir.

Iba a…

-¡AAHHH!-

Jasper Quartz, paciente de treinta y cinco años, paseando el doble que ella y midiendo dos metros con treinta centímetros, flotaba sobre el suelo. Sus manos tratando de arañar su cuello mientras sonidos húmedos salían de su garganta, sus ojos viendo desesperada a todos lados.

_Crack._

Su cuerpo tirado hacia las paredes de forma violenta, gritos desgarradores saliendo de su garganta.

_Crack. Crack._

-Dios mío…-

Subiendo las cámaras hasta sus ojos, continuaba grabando la brutal escena. Uno de los dedos aun enteros presionó el botón de visión nocturna.

Walrider.

Una figura negra, hecha de solo oscuridad que tenía forma de un cuerpo masculino tan alto como su víctima pero más delgado, era grabando por la cámara. Fuerza inhumana siendo utilizada para golpear y causar daño a la mujer de cabello blanco.

Sus garras negras tomaron a la mujer por el cuello, asfixiándola por unos momentos, solo para tirarla violentamente dentro de la tubería de ventilación que estaba al lado de ellos.

Kilos de carne humana salió desparramada, la sangre saliendo como si fuera expulsada de una manguera, cayendo al piso. El grito de horror no duro ni la mitad de un segundo.

Peridot, asqueada, aterrorizada y traumatizada por aquello, continuó grabando a ese ser. El Walrider parecía mirarla. O eso creía pues no se podía distinguir cara o nuca.

Hasta que, una pobre imitación de un ojo apareció en su rostro, carente de iris y pupila solo teniendo la esclerótica blanca como indicio. La vio por unos segundos y desapareció como si nada.

Relamiendo sus labios guardo el video, pudo notar como el entumecimiento en sus mejillas había empezado a menguar, en todo ese momento dejo de sonreír. Un alivio ya que pensó que ya no podría hacer otra expresión. Sus ojos verdes vieron los restos de quien unos segundos atrás era su asesina; hecha papilla por lo que este asilo había creado.

-Qué bueno que no fue yo.- Atrás quedo la empatía para otros seres humanos a favor de su propia supervivencia.

Sacando su libreta, tomo un respiro y se dispuso a escribir, si se ponía a pensarlo con detenimiento era un mecanismo de defensa que había desarrollado; tomar notas cuando algo traumatizando ocurría.

**_" Muerte del soldado._ **

**_Y así es como mueres. Partida en pedazos desde dentro, viendo cómo tu médula ósea se desparrama por un muro de hormigón. Has escapado de un infierno Jasper Quartz… Que Dios me ayude pero espero que no hayas escapado de un infierno para ir a otro, Jasper."_ **

* * *

Era una monstruosidad.

Una maquina gigante conectada a pantallas con imágenes que parecían salidas de un drogadicto estaba situada en medio de la habitación. Esferas extrañas colocadas frente a cada pantalla, pero solo una de ellas en uso, iluminando el cuarto con un brillo rosado.

Steven Diamond. Peridot descubrió, era quien controlaba al Walrider. Según el archivo que había encontrado, el pelinegro solo debía tener veintitrés años, pero encerrado en aquella esfera con cables en todo su cuerpo, lo hacían parecer un hombre de cincuenta.

Esas malditas enfermas ni siquiera tuvieron piedad con su propia sangre.

-Es… Esto es horrible…-

Aun con todo lo vivido, sintió pena por ese chico. En su dolor por haber perdido a su hermana, habían condenado a su sobrino a una tortura inimaginable, pensando que podrían traerla de regreso pensando que podrían jugar a ser Dios.

Tenía que acabar con esto, por el bien de todos.

Matarlo era un acto de piedad.

**_" Según los informes del paciente, Steven debe tener unos veintitrés años. Sin embargo, parece llevar más de cincuenta años sumiéndose en un tortuoso camino repleto de dolor._ **

**_Matarte sería un acto de bondad, Steven. "_ **

Sus manos temblaron, un nudo se posó en su garganta y de repente todo el peso de lo ocurrido en todas las horas que llevaba allí adentro cayeron, sus ojos picaron por lágrimas no derramadas. Pasó página y volvió a escribir.

**_" Estos son los pulmones de Steven Diamond. Su hígado. Su soporte vital. Una máquina del tamaño de un estadio de futbol para mantener con vida a un lunático que casi me mata. A la mierda con esto. A la mierda con todo…_ **

**_Tiene que morir…"_ **

Guardando su libreta y su lápiz tomo la palanca roja con ambas manos, con un suspiro tembloroso tiro de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Una alarma estridente y una luz roja parpadeo por todo el Psiquiátrico, el cuerpo de Steven Diamond convulsionándose dentro de la esfera en la que había sido encerrado, solo para quedarse quieto luego de unos segundos.

Lo logro.

En menos de un minuto, había matado a la criatura más aterradora y poderosa que había encontrado en toda su vida.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos luego de lo que sintió fueron años, una risa absurda salió de la garganta de Peridot, las risas y las gotas saladas que bajaban por sus mejillas hicieron eco por todo el lugar siendo solo acompañada por aquella máquina que hizo sufrir a todos.

Todo había terminado…

Pero su alivio fue cortado en un segundo, cuando es frio infernal volvió a su cuerpo, erizando los cabellos de su nuca y que cada célula de su cuerpo gritara.

No lo había matado.

Estaba allí.

La estaba asfixiando. Aquellas garras negras apretaban su garganta, su cuerpo tirado hacia la pared de metal. Aquella esclerótica la veía fijamente y mientras sus pulmones ya no obtenían oxígeno, un gruñido gutural resonaba por todo el lugar.

-N-No… no…-

Lo veía sin necesidad de la visión nocturna de la cámara, aquella masa negra con forma masculina poseía más rasgos, el contorno de una nariz, boca, cabello y los brazos más largos que antes.

Steven.

Era Steven.

El maldito Walrider era Steven Diamond.

La observaba, aun sin pupila ni iris. La rubia podía sentir su mirada, el monstruo ladeo la cabeza, el gruñido bestial desapareció luego de unos segundos junto con la presión en su garganta. Sus pulmones se quemaban mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba sobre el metal lentamente hasta parar al piso de cerámica blanca.

-S-Ste…Stev! ¡AH!-

Sus garras volvieron a su cuello, pero aun cuando el aire ya no pasaba por sus pulmones Peridot sintió como si fuera sumergida en agua helada; sus pulmones parecían congelarse, su corazón casi parecía querer partirle las costillas por la fuerza con la que palpitaba mientras que aquel ser hecho de solo oscuridad susurraba cosas que no escuchaba, su visión se volvía negra y fría, era como si se estuviera sumergiendo en el fondo de un océano congelado.

Y en menos de un suspiro, había terminado.

Estaba sola, tosiendo en el piso mientras su cuerpo trataba de funcionar con algo de normalidad, su única compañía era la del cadáver que estaba dentro de una cápsula flotando en silencio.

Ya no quería nada más con esto.

No quería saber que había pasado, o que le había sucedido. Peridot solo quería estar lejos de allí.

Lejos del Psiquiátrico Homeworld, lejos del maldito nombre Diamond. Pagarían apenas ella saliera de allí.

Cojeando, tosiendo básicamente a gatas, levantándose para al menos salir de aquel lugar infernal con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, la reportera hace su camino hasta la salida del laboratorio, las puertas de metal gris impecables y limpias brillaban, llamándola, diciéndole que todo iba a terminar muy pronto.

En cámara lenta, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, hombres armados entrando, apuntándole con armas de asalto, provocando que su corazón dejara de latir.

Un dolor caliente la hizo gritar, un agujero en la pierna que no era de metal, caliente, sangrante, punzando, hizo que volviera a la realidad. La bala incrustada en su carne y sus ojos miraban con horror al hombre que salía detrás de los uniformados con un bastón. Un hombre que se suponía amaba a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas.

Universe, Greg Universe.

Y en la misma cámara lenta, Peridot observo como los demás soldados apretaban el gatillo de sus armas, las balas saliendo lentamente de los cañones dirigiéndose hacia ella.

**_-No.-_ **

Un susurro, una voz que nunca había escuchado pero que sonaba dolorosamente familiar, un frio que pensó que no volvería a sentir en lo que le quedaba de vida.

**_-Mía.-_ **

Una oscuridad que parecía salir de sus heridas y ojos, tomando una forma masculina hecha de puro negro, interponiéndose entre ella y las balas.

**_-M-M-Matar… M-Matarte…-_ **

**_-¡MÍA!-_ **

La debilidad de su cuerpo hizo que estar de pie fuera imposible, su visión se volvió negra. Aun con su cámara en mano y ella en el piso, dejo que su fiel cámara captara la masacre mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-Tú… Te has convertido en el huésped…- Escucho una voz rasposa y ronca, sorprendida y aterrada.

En los últimos vestigios de conciencia fue capaz de escuchar la voz de aquel hombre de más de cuarenta rogar junto con los gritos de pánico, y el sonido de disparos junto con el de la carne siendo desgarrada.

* * *

Sus heridas ya no dolían donde había estado un horrible y sordo dolor por la amputación de sus dedos y piernas ahora solo quedaba alivio. Los pacientes se alejaban de ella mientras que Steven, la ayudaba a caminar a la salida de esa casa de los horrores.

Podía escuchar un hombre gritar cerca de la puerta, y Steven fue inmediatamente fue a despacharlo. Una amenaza menos, un aliado menos para las Diamond.

Cansada y con su cordura ya rota, camino con cuidado evitando pisar los órganos desparramados por el piso y la sangre fresca cerca de la recepción, sus ojos verdes ignoraron las palabras escritas en sangre que la habían desconcertado al principio pero que ahora no le causaban nada.

Saliendo del edificio, el amanecer la recibió con los brazos abiertos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa quebrada pero más honesta que la que tuvo pegada antes aparecía, sus ojos captaron un auto que desesperaba chocaba con otros con una mujer de cabello color melocotón, escapando de aquella pesadilla.

 ** _-¿Diamonds?-_** La oscuridad estaba lista para ir por el auto, solo debía decir una simple palabra.

-No. Científica. Informante.- Respondió, sus ojos se cerraron al sentir las lamidas del sol sobre su fría piel, la libertad jamás supo tan bien.

 ** _-¿Matar?-_** Sacudiendo la cabeza, viendo como ese auto.

-Perla. Whistleblower. No.-

Escapaba.

Tanto informante como reportera habían escapado, uno pagando un precio mayor que el otro.

 ** _-Diamonds.-_ **Gruño en un susurro monstruoso el Walrider, su ojo sin características mirando el edificio que habían abandonado hace unos momentos. **_–Matar.-_**

-Si.-

Estaba rota, y lo sabía. Ella fácilmente podría ser otra de los pacientes luego de ese tour del infierno. Esas malditas debían de pagar por lo que habían hecho, por las vidas que habían arruinado, incluyendo la suya.

Ninguna cantidad de terapia o medicamentos iban a regresarla a lo que era, su cuerpo estaba mutilado y sus heridas físicas no igualaban a las emocionales o psicológicas.

Nunca podría volver a ser la misma.

Una risa sin humor salió de su garganta, la calidez del sol jamás fue tan dulce y haciendo caso omiso a la sombra que estaba acompañándola y que ahora lo haría por el resto de su vida.

Sacando su libreta y el lápiz de un su bolso, escribió su última nota.

**_" La noche vio a Peridot Green, reportera de 23 años, entrar al Hospital Psiquiátrico Homeworld. Ahora el amanecer vio salir a dos monstruos salir, manchando con sangre el nombre Diamond._ **

**_Bastardas, pagarán por todo lo que hicieron, y les llevo una sorpresa conmigo._ **

**_Steven dice hola..."_ **

Pagarían, sin duda pagarían. Después de todo, a ella ya no le quedaba nada que perder.


End file.
